Arcana dos Amantes (Lovers Arcana)
A Arcana dos Amantes é uma Arcana recorrente na série Persona. Visão Geral Nas leituras de tarô, a Arcana dos Amantes inicialmente representava dois caminhos aos quais a vida podia levar, sendo então um símbolo de estar em um cruzamento e precisar fazer uma decisão. Hoje, porém, ela é retratada mais como um símbolo de amor e relacionamentos românticos, embora também possa simbolizar entrar em acordo com um mero amigo ou mesmo dois elementos em conflito dentro de si. Isso pode explicar porque os designs da carta nas maioria dos lançamentos de Persona são centralizados em um personagem masculino e outro feminino, apesar da carta original mostrar um homem que deve escolher entre uma mulher séria e madura e uma mulher jovem e bela, com o Cupido acima de sua cabeça se preparando para atirar uma única flecha. Esse desenho representa mais a idéia de hesitação e decisão entre o caminho certo e o caminho fácil. Em relação à gameplay, as Personas da Arcana dos Amantes são comumente associadas com atributos de suporte-cura; essas Personas são geralmente fadas ou figuras importantes na história ou mitologia que foram conhecidas como a esposa (ou marido) de outra figura. Porém, em alguns casos, elas são seres associados com a união entre duas pessoas ou, num termo mais geral, divindades/seres que são associados com o amor e/ou união. Algo comum entre os indivíduos da Arcana dos Amantes é a sua popularidade, alegria e a sua ênfase em interação social. Personagens dos Amantes são quase sempre os "populares" e, se não, então eles são os "espirituosos". A primeira membro do grupo mulher que se encontra nos jogos desde Persona 2 ''é sempre da Arcana dos Amantes (Apesar de que Chie Satonaka é a primeira membro do grupo mulher que o protagonista conhece em ''Persona 4, Rise é a primeira vista num comercial em um trem enquanto o jogador vai para Inaba). Pelo menos desde Persona 3, em algum momento o protagonista tem a opção de abraçar a companheira da Arcana dos Amantes, seja numa cena canônica ou para começar a namorar a garota. Aparições *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' O jogador pode garantir um acidente de fusão resultando numa Persona da Arcana dos Amantes iniciando de um hard reset ''(sem estar no meio do jogo, carregando um save ou selecionando "Return to Title") e realizando uma ''Fusão Branca ''(''White Fusion) depois de andar exatamente 275 passos numa área em que nenhum inimigo vai atacar, como o Mikage Sun Mall. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' A Arcana dos Amantes é representada pela personagem jogável Lisa Silverman, e também por sua persona inicial, Eros. Lisa pode obter ambos Eros Prime, se certas exigências são cumpridas, e sua Persona suprema, Venus, se o jogador coleta a Máscara Rosa de Argus. ''Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' O Social Link da Arcana dos Amantes é representado por Yukari Takeba, uma membro dos SEES e colega de classe do protagonista. O Social Link pode ser iniciado depois de 23 de julho, sendo que o protagonista deve ter o seu status ''de Charme (''Charm) maximizado antes do Social Link poder ser criado. A Arcana dos Amantes se fortalece toda vez que o protagonista interage com Yukari, a ajudando a reatar seu relacionamento com sua mãe e a lidar com a morte de seu pai. Completar o Social Link da Arcana dos Amantes permite a Yukari a começar a aceitar sua mãe e se apaixonar pelo protagonista. Yukari dará ao protagonista sua Alça de Celular, concedendo a forma suprema da Arcana dos Amantes, a "Mãe-Terra", Cybele. ''FES'' / Portable A Arcana dos Amantes continua relativamente a mesma em FES ''e ''Portable, entretanto, uma Persona exclusiva, Alp, foi adicionada ao repertório da Arcana. ''Persona 4'' A Arcana dos Amantes é representada por Rise Kujikawa, uma idol-adolescente matriculada na Yasogami High School e uma membro do Investigation Team. Depois de resgatar a Rise do Midnight Channel, ela aparentemente começa a gostar do protagonista, mas não cria nenhum Social Link até 23 de julho, o dia depois dos seus exames de primeiro-termo. Como mencionado acima, o Social Link da Arcana dos Amantes é iniciado automaticamente durante a história, quando o Investigation Team se encontra na Praça de Alimentação do Junes depois dos exames. Lá, Rise expressa seu interesse no protagonista e pede a ele para levar ela a "lugares legais" em Yasoinaba, desde que ela, como uma idol, se sentiu estranha a visitar Yasoinaba sozinha. Através das interações do protagonista com Rise, ela revela a sua vontade confusa de retornar ao showbiz, com o protagonista a ajudando a entender seus verdadeiros desejos. Pelo final do Social Link, Rise percebe que "Risette" não é uma personalidade fabricada, mas um de seus muitos traços. Percebendo isso, ela exclama que vai retornar ao showbiz, esperando mostrar ao mundo outros traços seus além de Risette. Com Rise finalmente encontrando sua resolução, sua Persona se transforma em Kanzeon. Ela também dará ao protagonista sua foto autografada, concedendo a forma suprema da Arcana dos Amantes, Ishtar, a Deusa do Amor. Persona 4 Arena A Arcana dos Amantes é representada por Rise Kujikawa e Yukari Takeba com sua Persona, Isis. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' A Arcana dos Amantes é representada pelo Confidant com Ann Takamaki, que sobe de rank na medida que o protagonista interage com ela. Esse Confidant desbloqueia melhorias nas negociações durante um Hold Up e várias habilidades de membro do time para Ann. Quando o Confidant atingir o máximo, a Persona e Ann, Carmen, vai se transformar em Hecate. Completar o Confidant da Arcana dos Amantes também concederá a forma suprema da Arcana, Ishtar. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Demônios ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Card Designs Categoria:Tarô Categoria:Arcana dos Amantes